Porciones del Cielo
by MistyIvette
Summary: Mi primer One Shot... Todo lo que una pequeña puede sufrir teniendo un padre como Ash


_**Porciones del Cielo**_

_**NOTA:** este es mi primer One Shot y espero que sea de su agrado, de antemano les agradezco que pasen a ver si les agrada! y los invito a mi blogg! _candyfics. blogspot. com

---...-----...----...----...----...----...-----...-----...-----

El sol del medio día iluminaba lo que parecía ser un gran parque, árboles verdes y una hermosa vegetación adornaban el panorama, en el centro del lugar varios niños jugaban alegremente, pero una pequeña en especial no parecía disfrutar el momento.

-Papi... ¿Porque no puedo jugar?- sus pequeñas facciones resaltaban a la vista, no parecía tener mas de 5 años, su pelo largo y negro enredado graciosamente un una coleta le daban un toque infantil, sus ojos Verde Azulados se entristecían al recordar que no podía jugar

-Es porque no quiero que te lastimes linda!- su padre la miraba con ternura, el amaba a su pequeña, su edad no rebasaba los 25 años, su pelo negro ligeramente corto y su piel bronceada lo dejaban ver "ya" como todo un adulto

-Es porque soy diferente a los demás?- la pequeña se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol, su padre la acompañaba y acariciaba su pelo suavemente, esto se había vuelto una costumbre, las salidas al parque de ciudad Verde no eran muy bien vistas por la pequeña

-Claro que no linda! "Tú" eres igual a los demás niños-

-Pero... entonces ¿Porque no puedo jugar?- la dolorosa pregunta volvió, sus grandes ojos se entristecían cada vez mas y amenazaban con derramar algunas lagrimas cristalinas

Su padre no sabia que hacer, miraba angustiado a un grupo de niños que jugaban no muy lejos de ellos, sabia que su pequeña "si" era diferente a los demás, pero... no podía decírselo ...eso la pondría muy triste -Cariño!..- Pronuncio levemente para que su pequeña dejara un poco su melancolía -Tu eres especial y frágil, por eso debo cuidarte, es mi deber- volvió su mirada a la pequeña que miraba cabizbaja a una hermosa mariposa amarilla que se había estacionado en una flor cercana

-Sr. Ketchum!!- la voz de un pequeño llamo la atención de ambos -Puede Amy jugar con migo?- la petición desequilibro un poco el ambiente, el niño era un poco mayor, su pelo verde cubría la mayor parte de su frente, sus ojos negros como la noche se estacionaban en la pequeña Amy, la cual rogaba por una respuesta positiva

-No- la voz de Ash sonó tan fuerte que un azul oscuro se apodero de los ojos de la pequeña

-Claro que si puede- una sombra femenina se formo detrás del pequeño peliverde -Pero jueguen con cuidado- los rayos del sol ocultaban un poco de su rostro, vestía un lindo vestido azul y podía notarse en seguida el color encendido de su cabello

-Gracias Mami- Amy borro el rastro de una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de su rostro y salto a los brazos de su madre para agradecerle

-Si te falta el aire¿Ya sabes que hacer?-

-Si Mami-

-Ahora ve a jugar con Garth- la joven madre saco un pequeño Inhalador rosa y lo coloco en la mano de su pequeña, deposito un pequeño beso y miro como su hija caminaba alegremente junto al pequeño niño

-Iré a vigilarla- Ash no permitiría que algo malo le pasara a su pequeño ángel, ella tenia una enfermedad grave, y le aterraba el echo de que pudiera tener una crisis respiratoria

-Ash! actúas como un carcelero-

-Misty, no puedes pedirme que la deje sola!-

El sol dejo de cubrir el rostro de la chica, sus ojos Verde Azulados, eran idénticos a los de la pequeña, su cabello naranja caía sobre sus hombros y su piel pálida hacia juego con su hermoso vestido azul -Pero puedo impedir que trates a mi hija como una delincuente-

-Ella tiene ASMA! no lo entiendes!-

-Y tu no entiendes que solo tiene 5 años!- Los ojos de Ash tornaron tristes, Misty lo miraba enfurecida, "el" no tenia porque quitarle la niñez a su hija solo por tratar de cuidarla, la enfermedad que inundaba los pequeños pulmones de Amy era tratable, así que no tenia por que tratarla como si fuera una niña invalida o especial

-Yo solo quiero protegerla... Ella es muy frágil, Misty- la plática de ambos estaba yendo demasiado lejos, el tono de Ash aumentaba y sus ojos almendrados manifestaban ansiedad

-Crees que no lo se!! Crees que no me preocupa mi propia hija!! Eso crees!-

-No lo se-

-Quieres que la mantenga alejada de todo el mundo?-

-Ya te dije que no lo se!-

-Es una niña Ash! necesita de su infancia! si la sigues tratando como una niña débil y frágil, crecerá con muchas inseguridades!-

-Yo... solo quiero que este bien-

-Lo se Ash!... pero sometiéndola no lograremos nada-

-Pero... así estará lejos del peligro-

-Acaso eres un padre insensible!-

-Chicos!- una voz masculina interrumpió la desagradable pelea que ambos llevaban a cabo, el chico no rebasaba los 27 años, su pelo café alborotado que volaba con el aire le daban un gran atractivo -¿Que pasa?- preguntaba algo angustiado, sus ojos negros se clavaban en la preocupada pareja

-Nada Gary- los brazos cruzados de Misty daban a entender que la situación se había salido de control, era sorprendente como una simple plática se podía convertir en una gran pelea

-Bueno, solo venia a enseñarles a algo- Gary dio un paso a su costado y dejo al descubierto a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 3 años cubierto por lodo, su cabello pelirrojo caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos

-Mati que has echo!- gritaba Misty al ver a su pequeño cubierto por ese cafezazo lodo -Solo mírate!-

-Yo no fui- la voz del pequeño sonaba angustiada, su madre lo veía furiosa, trataba de limpiarse para borrar rastro de lodo en sus manos

-Oye campeón- Ash trato de calmar la situación, sabia que el pequeño estaba a punto de sufrir una gran descarga de ira de parte de su madre -Donde te revolcaste-

-Lodo!- gritaba entusiasmado el pequeño al ver reír a su padre, su vocabulario era muy reducido, no pronunciaba muy bien las palabras y solo decía lo necesario

-Me enseñaras a ensuciarme tan rápido como tu?-

-Ash!- ahora los ojos enfurecidos de Misty se abalanzaban sobre el,... Gary solo veía confundido la situación, lo que antes era un ambiente frió y oscuro ahora se había convertido en el ambiente familiar que caracterizaba a esos chicos frente a el -Pero ustedes lavaran la ropa!- finalizo resignada

-Si!!!- Mati festejaba, su madre no acostumbraba a rendirse tan rápido, así que tenia que sacarle provecho a la situación, "el" era un niño pequeño pero tenia una imagino tremenda -Sígueme papi!-

-Espera pequeño!- Ash corría tras el, intentaba alcanzarlo pero era un niño demasiado rápido e imperativo.

Gary seguía al lado de Misty, la veía algo angustiada, sabia que la situación anterior la había puesto nerviosa -De nuevo Amy?- pregunto levemente para no alterarla

-Ash! la cuida demasiado-

-Y eso no es bueno?-

-Gary! ella tiene 5 años! y el la trata como si fuera una niña discapacitada¿Entiendes?, la hace sentir diferente a los demás-

-Y eso te pone así?-

-Se lo que se siente ser diferente, viví toda mi vida alejada del mundo-

-Lo dices por tus hermanas?-

-Ellas trataban de cuidarme pero... no se daban cuenta que me hacían daño apartándome del mundo-

-Y ahora no quieres que tu hija sufra?-

-Exacto!- Misty se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su pequeña, la veía triste todas las mañanas, no la escuchaba reír y cuando un niño extraño se acercaba, su respiración se dificultaba y estaba segura de que Ash tenia la culpa de que fuera una niña insegura

Gary solo mantenía su vista hacia los pequeños niños que jugaban "Patea la lata" alegremente -No creo que ella sea tan frágil-

En el centro del parque los dos pequeños se disponían a patear una pequeña lata verde -Mami tu serás la referí- Garth seria el primero en tratar de mandar la lata lo mas lejos posible, su madre había accedido a jugar un poco

-Claro pequeño- su madre era una chica muy joven, de unos 25 años, su pelo verde se encontraba suelto y vestía modesta para la ocasión

-Bien!!- Garth se dispuso a tirar primero, mando el objeto a una distancia considerable y después festejo un poco -Ahora le toca a Amy-

-Yo... no puedo hacerlo-

-Claro que puedes!- la animaba el pequeño Peliverde -Solo golpea la lata con la punta de tu pie! Es muy fácil-

Los ojos de Amy se clavaron en la lata verde, recordaba las palabras de su padre, sabia que si hacia algún esfuerzo se lastimaría o sufriría problemas con su respiración -Papi dice que no debo esforzarme-

-Vamos! Amy! Mi mama estará cerca!, además Tu mami esta con Mi Papa muy cerca-

-Cariño, quieres que le llame a tu mama?-

-Si tía Duplica-

-Muy bien!- Duplica era la madre de Garth y esposa de Gary, a pesar de su corta edad era una madre intachable y adoraba cuidar a los niños -Oye!! Misty!- le gritaba a la pelirroja que estaba muy seca de ella.

-Crees que papi se enoje Garth?-

-No Amy! el Sr. Ketchum es muy bueno!-

-¿Que pasa?- Misty llego lo mas rápido que pudo, no escucho las razones que Duplica le daba, se acerco rápidamente a su pequeña y la examino de pies a cabeza -¿Puedes respirar pequeña?- lo que recibió de parte de su hija fue una respuesta positiva, la niña estaba algo asustada por la reacción de su madre, Misty miraba confundía a las personas de su alrededor -¿Que pasa?-

-Solo queríamos preguntarte si dejarías jugar a Amy- una mano se postro sobre el hombro de Misty,... Duplica intentaba calmarla, su reacción no había sido la adecuada y solo consiguió asustar a la pequeña de pelo negro

-Pues!!- miro los ojos verdes que tenia cerca de ella, y le recordaron a sus mismos ojos tímidos, Misty no quería que su hija pasara por la misma situación que ella -Claro!- finalizo con ánimos

-Pero papi...-

-Hija! todo lo que papi te dijo fue un error entiendes?-

-Pero- la pequeña bajo su mirada, estaba demasiado confundida, no deseaba desobedecer a su padre ni tampoco lastimar a su madre, su mirada baja trasmitía dolor y angustia...

-Amy!!- Misty tomo su pequeño rostro, acarició sus mejillas y la beso en la frente -Tu eres una niña muy fuerte! Puedes hacer lo que quieras! Entiendes!-

La pequeña asentó levemente con su cabeza, miro decidida la lata que esperaba pacientemente en el césped y pateo graciosamente el objeto

-Valla!- dijo Gary mientras veía volar la pequeña cosa verde que a lo lejos no se distinguía -Esta niña es súper dotada!- unas risas acompañaron la expresión

-Claro es una Waterflower!-

-Vamos Misty! la lata no callo tan lejos! Garth pudo ganarle-

-No cambias Gary!-

-Oigan! chicos! miren!- la voz de Ash atrajo a atención de todos, cargaba a su hijo el cual tenia en sus manos un pequeño Cartepi -Atrapo a este pokemon sólo¿Pueden creerlo?-

-Ash!! Aleja eso de aquí!- Misty no cambio mucho su amor por los insectos, odiaba aquellas cosas viscosas y horribles -Sabes que a Amy tampoco le gustan!-

-Ah! si lo olvide!-

-Ash! tienes una hija sumamente fuerte!- las felicitaciones llegaron a los oídos del aludido padre, pero pareció no procesar la información rápidamente

-¿A que te refieres Duplica?-

-Amy¿Por que no le dices a tu padre que acabas de hacer- la pequeña nombrada miraba a la chica de cabello verde con horror

-Yo...yo...- su respiración empezó a dificultársele, un extraño silbido salía de su boca al intentar musitar palabras

-Hija... ¿Que pasa?- Misty comenzaba a asustarse, la situación era ya conocida por la joven madre

-Yo... yo...- la pequeña empeoraba cada vez mas, abría su pequeña boca tratando de tomar aire, el silbido aumentaba y su color de piel empezaba a cambiar

-Mírame! Amy!- los ojos de la pequeña estaban completamente clavados en los de su padre, "el" la miraba asustado, Misty trataba de atraer la atención de su hija, pero ella no movía sus ojos

-Hija?- susurro Ash! al ver el miedo en los ojos de la pequeña y a l escuchar su respiración exageradamente rápida

-Amy!!!- grito Misty alterada -No mires a Papa! mira a Mami!- atrajo su mirada con sus manos y trato de calmar a la pequeña -Eso es! mira a Mami- cuanto tuvo completamente su atención, tomo el pequeño inhalador rosa que Duplica le había extendido -Ahora respira con migo- Misty trataba de dictarle como debía respirar, inhalaba y exhalaba para mostrarle a la pequeña como lo debía hacer

-Vamos Amy! respira con mama- Duplica estaba igual de asustada, abrazaba a su pequeño, el cual veía horrorizado la situación

-Misty debes presionar, para que el aire salga-

-Lo se Gary!- aun que la situación era extrema, Misty conservaba la calma, sostenía el mentón de su pequeña con una mano y en la otra el inhalador

-Muy bien Amy, ahora inhala- la pequeña obedeció la petición de su madre -Ahora expulsa el aire que no necesites por tu nariz- de igual modo Amy obedeció y empezó a inhalar el oxigeno del inhalador y a expulsar el aire que no necesitaba -Muy bien pequeña... sigue así!-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

La luna iluminaba un gran lago cercano a una casa de dos pisos color Azul, las estrellas traspasaban la barrera que separaba el cielo de la tierra y se estacionaban en el reflejo del agua cristalina

-Es mi culpa- un chico miraba el gran espectáculo que las estrellas daban en esa noche -No soy un buen padre-

-No pienso igual- el lago reflejo otra silueta, pero esta vez no parecía una estrella, una figura femenina acompañaba a la luna dentro del lago

-Viste como me miraba-

-Si lo vi-

-Sigues pensando que soy un buen padre?-

-Ash! ese es el problema, crees que no eres un buen padre e intentas serlo protegiéndola demasiado-

-Yo amo a mi hija, Misty!- la situación era demasiado triste, el se encontraba sentado y ocultaba su rostro con sus brazos, sus piernas juntas lo hacían verse totalmente destrozado y su silueta reflejada en el lago entristecían a la joven que se encontraba tras el

-Y si te dijera, que ella te ama también-

-Ella no me ama, Siente miedo de mi!- Ash estaba completamente destrozado, recordaba esos ojos llenos de miedo, el pequeño rostro sorprendido y el ruido de sus pulmones

-Claro que te ama!- el lago ahora reflejo a dos siluetas sentadas juntas, los brazos de Misty aprisionaron al joven que parecía desecho -Te ama tanto que no desea desobedecerte-

-No se que hacer Misty!-

-No debes tratarla como alguien frágil Ash!-

-Entonces?- sus ojos por fin salieron de su escondite, Misty noto unas lagrimas en sus pupilas y las limpio amorosamente mientras se abrazaba mas a el

-Trataba como a cualquier niña, juega con ella como lo haces con Mati-

La idea de tratar a su pequeña como un niño no le agradaba mucho, sabia que no podría hacerlo de un día para otro, pero si esa era la única solución... -Lo intentare- susurro para si y abrazo a la belleza que estaba a su lado -Te amo Misty-

-Yo también Ash-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Mami... Papi esta enojado con migo- Una dulce niña ayudaba a su madre a preparar unas deliciosas galletas, su rostro triste, evidenciaban su angustia, su cabello suelto cubría la mayor parte de sus ojos y en sus pequeñas manos sostenía una galleta en forma de Pikachu

-Porque dices eso, Linda?-

-Es que...- dudo un poco en contarle lo que la acongojaba, no seria la primera vez que le contara algo parecido a su madre, pero estaba insegura de lo que le diría

-Sabes que puedes confiar en Mami... ¿Cierto

-Si

-Me dirás porque estas triste el día de hoy

-Papi no me dio el beso de las buenas noches y esta mañana no me despertó-

-Ah! es eso!- Misty dejo de acomodar las ultimas galletas y se acerco a la pequeña que estaba arriba de una silla cerca de la mesa -Veras... Mmmm... como te lo digo- jugaba un poco con su hija, la cual la miraba algo asustada

-Que pasa? Mami-

-Si te digo, no le dirás a papi que rompí la promesa de no contarte?-

-Si, prometo no decírselo-

Misty corrió una silla para sentarse al lado de la pequeña que no dejaba de mirar los movimientos de su madre -Veras!- dijo en secreto para la pequeña -El fue por una sorpresa para ti- susurro en su oído

-En serio?!- los grandes ojos Verde-Azulados de la pequeña brillaron con aquella confesión, tomo el respirador de una de sus bolsas y inhalo un poco

-Claro!- Misty dejo pasar aquella acción, no podía preocuparse ahora que su hija estaba tan contenta -Pero debes tratar de aparentar que no dije nada, entiendes- guiño un ojo para cerrar el secreto

-Si!! Mami!... Entonces, el no esta enojado-

-Ya te lo dije, linda... Tu padre nunca se enojaría con su pequeña princesa!- con un leve movimiento Misty retiro la silla y se paro levemente -Ahora llevaremos estas galletas al parque-

-Yo... no tengo... muchas ganas de ir al parque-

El comentario de Amy llego directamente hacia los oídos de Misty -Como!- dijo tan sorprendida que olvido por un momento las galletas

-Es que...-

-No hay excusa señorita! Oh acaso o quieres ver la sorpresa que Papi trama para ti?-

-Papi me dará la sorpresa en el Parque!-

-No me harás hablar! Solo ayúdame con esta canasta quieres?

Si!- Misty era buena convenciendo a los demás, su hija no era la excepción, ambas se parecían en el carácter a pesar de que Amy fuera insegura sobresaltaban de ella algunas características del lado de su madre.

El parque de ciudad Verde no parecía cambiar, todo estaba igual que el día anterior, las mismas flores, el mismo verde en los árboles, los mismos pájaros cantando con forme los rayos del sol envolvían el sutil césped que crecía poco a poco y esa sensación de aire fresco que no se disipaba del ambiente.

Las grandes familias aprovechaban los días hermosos para pasear y divertirse un poco -Amy!!! Hola!!- un pequeño peliverde llamo la atención de una pequeña niña que caminaba junto a su madre -Por acá!! Ven!!- señalaba el lugar en donde "el" estaba y hacia movimientos con sus manos llamando mas la atención de ambas chicas

-Mami! mira! es Garth-

-¿Quieres ir?-

-SIP!-

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado- la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña no se hizo esperar, dejo a salvo la canasta de galletas y corrió hacia donde el peliverde la esperaba

-Que pasa Garth?-

-Tengo que enseñarte lo que me han comprado- los ojos negros de Garth destellaban al hablarle se su nuevo juguete, adoraba ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga y le encantaba compartir todo con ella

-Que es?- pregunto ansiosa

-Vamos te lo enseñare!- la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia un viejo árbol -Mira!!- señalo algo que estaba debajo de las hojas verdes que caían al suelo con forme el viento soplaba

-Es! una Bicicleta!-

-Si!.. No es fantástica!- el objeto con ruedas descansaba al costado del árbol que se mecía con el aire de aquella tarde, el color rojo resaltaba entre el metal brilloso del vehículo y sus llantas eran tan redondas y lindas

-Es hermosa!!!-

-Tu puedes tener una si quieres!-

-Mmm... Creo que no será posible-

-Por que?-

-Mi papi nunca me la compraría-

Un silencio se formo en medio de la corta platica de ambos niños, el viento seguía soplando y las hojas verdes seguían cayendo, el ambiente volví a tornarse amargo para Amy -Que clase de padre no le compraría una bicicleta a una niña tan linda como tu- una tercera voz sonó detrás del tronco del árbol donde los niños se encontraban. Los ojos de la niña de pelo negro crecieron al ver salir a su padre con una bicicleta un poco más pequeña que la de Garth

-Valla!!- exclamo Garth al ver la sorpresa que el Sr. Ketchum tenia -Mira Amy!! Es una bicicleta!-

La pequeña seguía silenciosa, parecía no comprender la situación, su padre se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con una linda bicicleta rosa, con lindos listones en los manubleos, dos pequeñas ruedas a los costados de las llantas traseras y un gran brillo salía a flote con forme se acercaba a ella -Se que te he dicho muchas cosas... y se que te he asustado... pero- paro al estar a una distancia considerable y acomodo el vehículo nuevo -Yo te amo hija! y quiero que seas feliz!-

Una lagrima cristalina escapo de los ojos verdes que "lo" miraban, la situación era demasiado conmovedora y tierna, cualquier niño no tendría la madures suficiente para agradecer aquel gesto, la mayoría solo aceptara el regalo y saldría felizmente.

-Papi- susurro la pequeña al tomar un poco de aire de su inhalador -Gracias- término y corrió hacia los brazos del chico moreno que estaba a unos centímetros de ella

-Juro que no te pondré mas ataduras!! Tendrás una vida normal y plena!! Esa es ahora mi meta!- el abrazo siguió por un largo periodo de tiempo, el pequeño de pelo verde solo se disponía a mirar maravillado el espectáculo de Padre he Hija que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos, al igual que las personas cercanas que veían emocionados el abraso paternal

-Ash es un buen padre, Misty-

-Lo se Gary, y creo que ahora en adelante la vida de nuestra pequeña cambiara-

-Creo que así será... Oye ese pequeño que esta en el lodo no es Matti?-

-No puedo creerlo!..-


End file.
